PUNK RAWK Rawks?
by Kippixin
Summary: After getting that he should be in a punk rock band on a quiz, ZIM plans his most genious plan yet that will crush the humans, and Dib as well. ZADR. Chapter 2 up.
1. Online Tests equal Amazing

**Punk Rawk... Rawks?**  
  
Seriously, the title of this makes it look scarier than it is.  
  
Based after a dream I had, because I have strange dreams. The reason I'm writing this one is because I have inspiration for it at the moment, and I write things according to inspiration. And it was literally nagging at my mind to write it.  
  
This here is mainly comedy, not parody, but comedy. I notice in a lot of ZADRs, and other fanfics as well, ZIM seems to be a "punk rocker" or into "punk rock" as they say. This fanfic creates a different pun on that, and if ZIM were to listen to this music at all, here's why.  
  
Also, this is a ZADR. Need I mind you? I dunno how it's going to turn out to be one, but I couldn't resist.  
  
And a disclaimer, I don't own IZ, ZIM, Dib, any of the bands or songs that will probably be mentioned in this fanfic, nor do I know if an online test like this really exists. It probably does, but I've never seen and/or taken one, so just to make sure incase anyone thinks it's real.  
  
**Chapter 1: Online Tests = Amazing**  
  
ZIM had found an amazing weakness to the Dib.  
  
A quite amazing weakness.  
  
"_AMAZING_!" he said out loud in his base, it was too tempting to resist telling the world (despite the fact no one was there), exactly how amazing he was.  
  
Which was, we repeat, very _very _amazing.  
  
It seems... this disgusting humans had this thing they called the "internet". The internet was quite an interesting place, for a human creature. These humans could lurk around and be anyone they wanted.  
  
They also had something very interesting, forums, chats... things like that, where these disgusting humans would get together and talk about their disgusting humanly things.  
  
After much searchness, ZIM found one of these... forums, online, for paranormal investigating. This is what the Dib was into... yes...  
  
It seemed Dib brought his love for trying to expose ZIM even into this online realm.  
  
ZIM had a genius plan at first that moment. To "sign-up" (to join these.. forum things, with a.. username?) on this forum, and insult the Dib and mock him. GENIUS! It was. _Genius_!  
  
But! He was browsing around Dib's "profile" on this website... this thing in which they contained a bit more personal information... contact information... and aha! There it was.  
  
A link to his website. Amazing!  
  
ZIM clicked the website, more than eager. The Dib was writing journal logs... even had a whole page devoted to ZIM!  
  
This website had tons of personal information. _GENIUS_. The Dib used the internet for all of his rants, probably because no one else ever wanted to listen to him.  
  
ZIM clicked another section of the site... quiz--zes. Quizzes. They had those in their school, they were horrible, and icky. And gave him jobs at disgusting human food joints.  
  
But these... they were different.  
  
They were little images... pictures, and short descriptions to the side. Some had text under them. And then links.  
  
He spotted one.  
  
"Which genre of band would you be in?" He read carefully.  
  
He remembered these... _bands_. A filthy human girl in school was discussing them, and how if you were in a band, you were worshipped.  
  
_WORSHIPPED_! ZIM clicked the test link to see if it contained more secrets of this amazing technique to be worshipped by the humans.  
  
Instead, all he got was questions. Lots and lots of questions.  
  
He skimmed through them quickly, answering.  
  
"Foolish quiz-z! I wish to get to the SECRETS! You hold knowledge from me, inferior human QUIZ!" he said.  
  
"Someone pushes you in line... what do you do?" ZIM read out loud, looking for an answer quickly.  
  
"DOOM HIS FILTHY HEAD!" ZIM shouted out loud, but the closest answer was something of the such of pushing them back and beating them up.  
  
"What is your opinion on the government..." ZIM read out loud, again.  
  
"IT IS INFERIOR! STUPID.. government! The Irken government is much more superior! Oh, till the day the Armada comes and finishes up this planet and makes it something USEFUL! Like perhaps a shopping mall," ZIM said, nodding muchly as he answered the question.  
  
He finished up the others, clicking the "submit" button.  
  
"GO YOU STUPID INFERIOR HUMAN PIECE OF EQUIPMENT GO!" ZIM said as he punched the hard-drive, as he was using a human computer. Yes. A human computer. Why not his own superior Irken computer?  
Well, simply put, he was too lazy to figure out all the connections. Yes, lazy. Yep. That's right. Mmhmm.  
  
Finally! It loads!  
  
But of course it had to load, for his amazingness. It could not resist the power that is ZIM!  
  
Hmm. The test results. A punk... rock band?  
  
He read the description... rebellion... not wanting to follow the rules... and everyone loved a punk rocker, for their defiance!_ DEFIANCE_!  
  
He rubbed his hands together, chuckling evilly. That evilly ZIMMY chuckle he does.  
  
He had the perfect plan. The perfect plan... EVER! Sure, his other plans had been so-called perfect plans but this was... PERFECT! INGENIUS!  
  
For surely, this time, the world would be in his grasp, and Dib would not even stand in his way!  
  
---   
  
Eheheh. What is ZIM's evil plan? Sure you figured it out. Also, by the way, QUICK CLEAR-UP: if you're wondering why I capitalize "ZIM" it's not a typo/error. Or something. I just think officially all the Irken names are capitalized, actually. I've always typed ZIM this way and old habits die hard, I feel funny typing it "Zim". And I may have the second chapter of this up sometime tonight. I had fun writing it! And also, anyone reading my parody, my twin and lifeblood and inspiration of all my parodies has ran off on vacation. ;; So I'm drained as far as parodies go. 


	2. Maybe He Played Dress Up As A Kid

**PUNK RAWK... Rawks?**  
  
Darn and their titles! No periods! I hate this. That sounds kinna funny.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews. (Though, few they are, it's a lot for me in that short of time. Wow.)  
  
Here's the second chapter, because I love you all so much! And also partially, I couldn't resist to do this one. It was nagging at me. Again.  
  
Disclaimers once again the same in the first chapter. I don't own any of these characters, or any bands and/or songs that will be mentioned.  
  
**Chapter 2: Maybe He Played Dress-Up As A Kid...**  
  
"Oh my like, gosh! The freaky green kid is like... not wearing a dress today!"  
  
Dib turned his head in the direction of the girlish voice known as Zita. Whenever he heard "freaky green kid" or any of the other phrases that signaled ZIM, he became focused on only that one thing: ZIM.  
  
Well, it's not like he wasn't focused on ZIM at all times. Well, actually, every once in awhile, he did think of other things...  
  
Ah, ZIM. Dib smacked his lips a bit, though unsure to as why.  
  
He heard more snickers, mutters, and other comments as he looked around trying to spot ZIM.  
  
Well, green skin was a good clue.  
  
His jaw dropped as he finally found him walking down the High School yard to the building.  
  
"ZIM?!" he gasped in shock. ZIM stopped right in front of him, posing almost it seemed, in a proud stance that could only be defined as ZIM.  
  
"You cannot foil me, this time! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" ZIM said shouting. Dib couldn't help but flush a little, from embarrassment.  
  
"I am what you call... this PUNK ROCKER!" he said, moving his hands in a displaying fashion around the sides of his body, as if asking Dib to look him over.  
  
"And nothing can stop me now! Not even you! Especially not the likes of YOU!" ZIM said, pointing at Dib's face.  
  
Dib grabbed his hand, shoving it away from his face.  
  
"ZIM, what does you looking like something that just got run over a car have to do with anything?" Dib asked.  
  
ZIM didn't quite look like he got run over by a car, but something was definitely... different. Way different. ZIM was wearing something that appeared to be his normal uniform, but the cuffs around the neck and arms were ripped off, as well as the bottom of it so it would look more like a semi-long shirt than a dress.  
  
Let's not mention for some reason or another, it was dyed dark grey instead of the normal fuchsia he wore.  
  
On one of his arms, the right, he had a black and white thick-striped armwarmer. While on the other, he had various spiked collars and bracelettes. On his neck, he wore a spiked black choker.  
  
His pants were black bondage pants, and ripped in some places for added "effect", and frayed at the bottom so they were knee-highs.  
  
He was wearing some more freaky thick-striped black and white armwarmers, except these were stockings, and on his legs.  
  
The outfit was completed by the weird-ass shoes that were black and white.  
  
...But no, oh no, this wasn't the end.  
  
Dib let his eyes travel upwards to ZIM's face, where there, he saw the most horrible, scary, and frightening sight EVER.  
  
"...ZIM, is that.. A MOHAWK?!" Dib gasped in shock again, twice in one day. Possibly a new record, maybe not.  
  
"Yes, it is a MOE...HAWK." ZIM said as if he were proud of this fact.  
  
"...You are aware, your antennae are showing." Dib stated, pointing at his antennae sticking up from his head.  
  
"Do you not know anything? That is my HAIR, fool!" ZIM said as he marched into the building.  
  
"Yeh, don't you know anything Dib? That's the style!" Zita said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Dib stood there as the rest of the kids shuffled into the building. Maybe he should make a run for it now, or pinch himself incase he was dreaming.  
  
He did pinch himself. No. He wasn't dreaming.  
  
He sighed, knowing if he missed school, the principal would do horribly awful things to him. He had already missed enough school chasing paranormal creatures (mainly ZIM), and was said if he were to do so again he'd be sent to the Crazy House for Boys... ...again.  
  
Plus also he was curious.  
  
With that in mind, he admitted defeat as he walked into the building. 


End file.
